First Times
by XxSeaOwlxX
Summary: Annabeth is forced to leave her home when her parents company is threatened. she moves in with a good family friend... in Wyoming. Annabeth is a city girl now thrown into the country. she immediately hates the off-the-map town she is now supposed to call home. she just wants to go back home but when she meets a certain someone all that changes, for better or for worse? PERCABETH


**The title will possibly be changed….**

**Please read the A/N at the bottom… please do**

**R&R**

* * *

First Times : Chapter 1

Annabeths POV

"Annabeth, please cooperate this one time." I could tell that she was exasperated with my stubbornness. "It will be for just until we get this whole...mess dealt with. I know you don't want to go up to the farmhouse, but trust me you'll like it over in Wyoming..."

"Exactly mom. Wyoming! I've been born and raised in the city, you can't just dump me in some dirty old town in the middle of nowhere!" I screamed back. I really hated fighting with my mom, especially when she's stressed. You should know that her company, Olympus Architecture, is the most successful business. However, someone has accused my mom of some crime and the government has to look into her work. My family has lived very well because of the company, and if my mother is found guilty, then We could loose everything. My parents, Athena and Frederick Chase, want to send me away for a bit while hey settle the whole matter... In a farmhouse that the company built. They say that a good friend has offered to allow me to stay with him and his son and daughter. Supposing, they are both around my age. I glanced I nervously at my mom, who smoothed out her shirt and dusted of her jeans.

"The matter is settled, Annabeth. You leave next week." She stated firmly. I knew that I had no chance now. Angrily I stomped up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door shut that the frame rattled. I flopped onto my bed and groaned. Does the universe have something against me? I thought. What did I do to receive such a punishment? To have to leave all my friends and go to some dusty-down-in-a-hole town that no one knows about? Okay, fine. It is on the map, but I still dot think I deserve to have to go. I mumbled a few colorful words and snatched up my iPhone 5. I decided to text my best friend, Silena.

A: Kill me now... I have 2 go 2 some dump down in WY nxt wk...

S: awww baby! On the bright side, you may find some sexy cowboy ;D

A: of course u would say that, lol. Mayb I will...probs not tho

S: u know me so well luv 3 gtg, trying 2 xplain 2 Nico about his fashion

sense...

A: k, c ya!

Sighing, I dropped my phone back onto my table. One week until summer and I'll be spending it packing; not making plans for parties, vacations hanging out with my friends. I was pissed.

The week passes way to quickly and before I knew it, I was standing in line to board the plane. I really don't like planes. Whenever I had been on one, I always had the worst of luck. Being stuck between fat men, little whiny kids, luggage getting lost, plane being cancelled, insane turbulence…anything along those lines. It's not that I don't mind them, I just don't prefer plane rides. This time was no different. I had a middle seat—thank God for that—however, next to me was a large what seemed like an alcoholic. He smelled like gasoline and beer. He was wearing a white tank top that showed off his gut real well and baggy pair of torn jeans.

_Only 2 hours, only 2 hours _

It was a sort of mantra in my head as I took deep breaths. It took a great amount of will power to not reach for the barf-bag that was stowed in the pocket in front of me. A lady in a suite came to the front and showed how to stay safe on the plane, where the exits were, how to buckle your seatbelt and all that. I huffed out a deep breath. This was going to be a long flight.

I read a little, doodled a little, and was watching a movie when the flight attendant look down at me sympathetically as the bastard dropped his heavy, disgusting head on my shoulder. I shuddered and sent her a pleading look.

_10 minutes left_, she mouthed, tapping her wrist. As if it was planned, the pilot announced that the plane would be landing in a short bit.

I toughed through the last minutes, and was practically the first of the plane. After struggling to get my bags of the conveyer belt, I was finally outside. I was met with the hot sun and a cool breeze. I lifted my ray bans from the top of my head and placed them over my eyes. I was dressed in typical California clothes; lightly washed denim short shorts, yellow tank, ray bans, and gray high top converse. Looking around, I noticed it was completely different than what most of the natives were wearing; jeans, belts, boots, flannel shirts and cowboy hats. Behind me, I heard a distant rumble of a truck. I turned around and low and behold, behind me was a beaten down, muddy Ford truck. I had to ride in _that_? I guess I wasn't expecting a Mercedes… I glanced around, not wanting to be seen with the dump, but no one seemed to care. I guess it was normal here. Rolling my eyes, I slowly sauntered over to the truck.

"Mr. Grace?" I asked cautiously.

"Annabeth Chase! Please call me Zeus. You're part of the family now." He said smiling, "I see you made it here safe and sound. Hop on in, and we'll be on our way to the ranch. I'll pop your bags in the back." He added, sliding out of the truck. I heard a thump and the truck shook slightly. _Part of the family? He barely knew me… _As if he knew what I was thinking, Zeus said, "Folks out here in the middle of nowhere are quite friendly and hospitable. We treat everyone like our family." I nodded my understanding, not knowing what to say.

My head thumped against the window as the car bumped along the dirt road. I watched vaguely as meadows, barns, houses, trees, horses and cows passed by. I heard the country music playing softly in the background and Zeus humming along. A thought was dawning on me. My parents had just taken me from my friends, family, school, my life and dumped me here in the middle of nowhere with nothing but what I could carry. Was the business the only reason they let me go so easily?

* * *

**I'm not sure if I want to continue this one or not… I've got ideas for farther into this story. Also, I'm considering discontinuing Off the Streets. I'm not sure how to keep going or what to do next with that story… i know i havnt uploaded Atlanteans Choice in a while, im trying to get the wording for this one part of ch.6 figured out. **

**[ ****Surreal**** : "**_**Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, hydras, minotaur, swords, arrows, wars, titans, fighting, blood, screaming, Athena, Ares, Hera… **_**I clutched my pounding head. Gone was the dull gray room of the institute. Replacing it where flashes of death, blood, fighting, supernatural beings, power and monsters. I clenched my eyes closed and took deep breaths. **_**'Inhale, exhale'**_**, my doctor said, '**_**stay calm' **_**I tried my best, I tried so hard. I wanted it all to go away; for it to leave me alone. But they kept coming. The images, sounds, the feelings of sadness and pain. Sometimes I felt like I could just drift away into the different world and forget the one here. The only thing preventing me was a certain Annabeth Chase." ] **

**[ ****Heartless?**** : Annabeth starts to question her relationship with percy. Percy notices that shes drifting farther and farther away; spending more time on work, locked up in a room or just not being with him. Annabeth doesn't know what to do when Percy decides hes had enough. Can Annabeth figure out her feelings before she loses Percy for good? ]**

**[ ****You got it, flaunt it**** : "I was walking briskly through the school halls when my nose was suddenly buried in a hard chest. I grunted and scrambled back. My eyes trailed up from the washboard abs that were visible through the white tee, over the muscular arms and shoulders to the angular face, and finally to the shifting, mesmerizing eyes of Percy Jackson. He didn't look like I had seen him this morning. He was more troubled looking. Like he just heard bad news. Suddenly his expression changed to a smirk. 'Like what you see new girl?' he questioned, still smirking. I just glared and stalked off. however, no matter how hard I tried not to, for the rest of the day all I could see were his troubled green eyes. ]**

**[ ****Numb**** : Annabeth is sick of being the carbon copy of her **_**perfect **_**brother, Malcolm. He was gone, all grown up, and she was left to keep the Chase family reputation going. Annabeths mom pressured her into being the perfect student, having her stay home from the parties, get togethers, shopping trips, even prom night just to study and keep that straight A, and Annabeth was done with it. Even with the help from the boy next door will she be able to cope or will she decide to leave forever? ]**

**[ Clarity : we both leaned in. his face was inches from mine, and our lips crashed into eachother. it was absolute bliss. his warm lips fit perfectly against mine. a smile tugged at my lips when i felt him smile. my hands reached up towards his soft mass of raven black hair. his warm hands held me close to his body so that our chests touched. And then i remembered. i hesitantly pulled back. he looked at me; confusion plastered on his handsome face. "Im sorry i can't do this...i can't," i whispered. his arms dropped to his sides, his head cocked, and his eyebrows furrowed. "why?" he started to say, but i was already running back with tears streaming down my face. i would have to leave him; i would have to leave Percy Jackson. ]**

**Yes, I got five ideas of new stories (im not sure how i like You Got it, Flaunt it or Numb). If you would like me to start a certain one, don't hesitate to say so! Just click that button down there that says REVIEW ;D **

**Another thing, SUMMER IS COMING! Only like 2 more weeks until finals… so for the next few weeks I will be studying and stuff… but then I will writing! **

**R&R**

**~XxSeaOwl**


End file.
